New Friends and a lot of suprises
by Jessyka
Summary: Harry is kicked out of the Dursley's and goes and stays at Hogwarts making new friends there and olny the way including Malfoy? Rons trying to tell Hermione how he fells about her. A female DADA teacher and her daughter come. What's next? Read and find ou
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
All was quite on this beautiful summer morning as people went about the business. But on Privet drives, out of number 4 come are loud crash and a lot of shouting, breaking the silence.  
  
The front door opened wide and a teenage boy wearing glass with emerald green eyes and hair as black as night come sprinting out the door and down the street.  
  
A large man with blond hair and a thick, bushy mustash filled the doorway. He raised his fist into the air and shouted, "THAT'S IT POTTER! DON'T COME BACK! YOU'RE GONE! FIND SOMEWHERE ELES TO LIVE! YOU'RE NOT WANTED!" With that he steeped back into the house and slammed the door shut, dropping the paintings of the wall.  
  
Harry heard but kept running, trying to get far away from that house as possible. He ran, not caring whom he passed, not caring where he was going, he just ran.  
  
Angry tears filled his eyes, his face flaming red, his mind awhirl with thoughts and memories. It was too much to bear.  
  
He ran into a park. Pigeon's flow and people starred at him as he went by. But he didn't care. Harry came to a fork in the path and he chose the left one. Not seeing the women coming down the path, Harry turned the corner and slammed to a stop. He was stopped from falling by two gentle hands that steady him. It took a moment before he realised that she was speaking to him.  
  
The clear, happy voice asked the question again, "Are you all right?"  
  
Harry stepped back looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a lose black, long-sleeved tee shirt who looked to be nineteen and was about five foot, seven inches. She had light brown hair, which almost reached her knees. Her eyes by far were her best feature; light blue. But now they look amber and they were familiar in some way.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked again, but she was frowning now.  
  
Harry snapped out of it, and shrugged, "Yeah, as much as to be expected." The Harry realised that she was still on her feet, that nock should have sent anyone to the ground, "How is it that you're still standing?"  
  
She smiled at that and her eyes looked green again, it has to be the light.  
  
"It takes a lot more then that to nock me over." She suddenly bent and picked something off the ground. She came up holding Harry's wand. Her brow frond. Harry went bright red.  
  
"I gather this is yours?" She asked steadily. Harry slowly nodded. "Phoenix feather isn't it?"  
  
Harry mouth dropped open and his eyes turned to sauces. He quickly shook himself out of it and answered yes.  
  
"I thought so; it seems to have a perceptive presence that most people can't feel,"  
  
"How can you tell?" inquired Harry  
  
"Manly wand makers and there dissentience" She handed it over to Harry, who put it in his jacket, "Oh, sorry. I'm being rude by not introducing myself. Going as have been, I am must be confusing you," She held out her hand," I'm Jessyka MCKillop.  
  
Harry took it "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. Your name has travelled far and wide. It also helps that my aunt writes and tells me about you. So you're on school holidays aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered a bit confused.  
  
Jessyka saw the confusion on his face and smiled. "You'll have to forgive me; I'm not from Britain, but Australia. I'm going to have to get used to everything yet."  
  
"You're Australian? But you sound so British"  
  
Jessyka lightly laughed, "I get that a lot, British background. So what were you running from," She turned and started walking the way she came, with Harry by her side, "I didn't think Death Eater came out during the day."  
  
"Ha ha. If only. Death Eaters I can handle. And who is your aunt?"  
  
"You know her but I'm not telling."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you'll find out soon enough. So why were you practising for the Olympics?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I've been kick out of my uncle's house."  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
Harry went red with anger, "My aunt said that the reason Voldemort killed my parents is that my mum was probably was having an affair with him and in a jealous rage, he killed them both and it was a pity he didn't finish me of."  
  
Jessyka inhaled sharply, "In all my life I have never heard anything that cruel! Mudblood sounds like chocolate cake compared with that." Her eyes were blazing and were now black, "The nerve of that woman. Oh, how I would like to go there now and turn her into a fly."  
  
".Why a fly." Interrupted Harry cautiously.  
  
Jessyka gave him a wicked smile, "Because my dear boy, fly's only live for a couple of days."  
  
Harry was starting to fill a bit uncertain and Jessyka read his face expression and calmed down some and now had grey eyes. "Sorry, I may say things like that, but I would stoop to that level. Please continue."  
  
Harry started to realised that Jessyka's eyes changed colour with her mood  
  
"Ok, well I got very anger."  
  
"As is your right"  
  
". I said to Aunt Petunia that I wished she disappear and she did, then her scream come out of thin air, that I understand that she just went invisible."  
  
"Mores the pity."  
  
". Then my uncle come rushing into the room, she said that I turned her invisible more no reason."  
  
"The lying crow."  
  
".And then he was coming towards me so I went behind the table which he hurled across the room and I bolted."  
  
"I would have too."  
  
".With him coming after me I didn't bother to get my stuff, I just headed straight for the front door. As I was going down the street he yelled that I was not to come back."  
  
"Would you want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jessyka's smiled "I think you getting kicked out of that mad house was probably the best thing that could happen to you." My aunt never wanted you stay there in the first place. "But all my stuff and Hedwig."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Oh, she my owl."  
  
As they were talking they had walked out of the park and stopped out the road.  
  
"So is there any where you can go? Because you can't go back there and Voldemort." Harry gave her a look, but she continued in the same breath. "I'm not brave I just can't be bothered being scared of that nitwit who can get to you now that you're no longer staying there."  
  
Harry smiled, he started to like Jessyka very much, she was easy to get close to and he didn't mind that he was telling her thing that he would normally wouldn't tell to someone he just meet.  
  
"Probably Hogwarts. I don't want to endanger any of my friends." Harry got a sharp pain of sadness as he remembered the previous year of school, he just hope they would understand that.  
  
"Harry, don't worry. Your friends will understand."  
  
Harry whipped around to face her, "How."  
  
"No, I can't read minds I read expressions. People are like open books to me, what they think and fell show on their face and eyes, even if you can hide what you're thinking or felling, I can normally sense it.most of the time anyway."  
  
"That's a handy trait."  
  
"I think so. So is it still Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Jessyka looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. When she was satisfied that no one was looking she held out her right hand and a couple of moments later the Knight Bus came to a stop in front of them. The doors opened and Stan Shunpike stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for wit-" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and looked at who was standing in front of him. "'Ell if it ain't 'Arry Potter." Stan looked over his shoulder to the elderly man with thick black glasses at the driver's seat, "'Ay Ern, it's 'Arry"  
  
Ernie Prang looked out the door at Harry and nodded hello then went back to looking out the front window.  
  
Stan turned and he got a adoring look in his eyes as he looked at Jessyka and bowed and took her hand and kissed it, "Nice to see you madam, you a friend of 'Arry's."  
  
Jessyka gave Harry a sideways look and rolled her eyes, "Yes, can you take us to Hogsmeade, please."  
  
Stan smiled deepened, "Certainly, and you just happen to be the two hundred and fiftieth person this month so you and 'Arry won't 'ave to pay a Knut." Ernie's head turned around sharply and gave Stan a hard look, but Stan ignored it and escorted Jessyka and Harry on to the Bus and to the two closes beds to the front of the bus where they sat down.  
  
Ernie closed the door and started of hard sending Harry and Jessika on their backs and Stan went flying down to the back of the bus with a loud thump.  
  
"Why the 'ell do you think your doin' Ern?" Stan yelled as he sat up and struggled to get back to the front of the bus with no success.  
  
"Sorry, Stan. Must have stepped too hard on the petal." But Ernie had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth showing that was not true.  
  
Harry and Jessyka were able to sit up but had to hold on to the side of the bed to stay up. Ernie still doesn't now how to drive thought Harry.  
  
Later on the bus suddenly the bus stopped, throwing everyone forward. And Stan went sliding to the front of the bus. "Ern, that's enough with the sudden stop and starts."  
  
"But it was not me this time." Ernie looked confused, putting his foot hard on the accelerator, the engine growled but nothing happened.  
  
Jessyka's eyes scanned the windows seeing nothing, "I have a real bad feeling about this," She murmured, but Harry heard her and he had to agree with her.  
  
"Is there an emergency hatch or something where we can get out?" Jessyka asked Stan.  
  
"Yeah, there's one in the roof of the second level but."  
  
Jessyka got up and walked over to Ernie, "Ok, once Harry and I leave, I want you to go into reverse and quickly switch to drive, turn and get out of here." Ernie nodded and got into place. "Stan, hold tight on to something. Harry lets go."  
  
They ran to the back of the bus and up the stairs to the second level. Both of them looking for the hatch in the roof.  
  
"Over there" Harry pointed to the front and they both went over to it. Harry tired to reach it by standing tipie-toes and jumping to reach the latch, finally unhooking it. Jessyka pulled over a bed to stand on and pulled herself up and out of the hatch then reach down and pulled Harry up.  
  
"Come on" She urged Harry to follow as she ran and jump of bus and on to the ground and landing like a fox. Harry followed landed on a step and kept running with Jessyka following close behind.  
  
They ended up going into some trees up a head. They could hear the bus skid and drive off. The trees they ran into turned out to be a forest. Not just a forest though, it was the start of the forbidden forest.  
  
"It's about five miles from Hogwarts from here. We'll keep going on foot as far as we can. Then we'll see if we can get a ride." Jessyka breathed.  
  
"What do you mean get a ride and how. And why are we whispering." Harry enquired.  
  
"I have contacts and they will help. And where whispering because we don't now what happened back there and we don't know who could be listening."  
  
The keep going for a half an hour before the collapsed with exhaustion and lent next to a tree for a rest.  
  
"If I ever walk again it will be a miracle," Jessyka panted.  
  
Harry was breathing hard but got up and held out his hand to help Jessyka up, which she accepted gladly "Now, what about that lift."  
  
"Good idea," Jessyka reached under her top and pulled out a sun shaped pendent, "Friend of the earth and sky, help us in our travel"  
  
The wind around them seemed to increase but not a branch or a leaf moved. What light there was went as a large shape fell from the ski and landed a Dunn horse with black wings.  
  
"Cool" admired Harry.  
  
Jessyka went over to it and through her arm around its neck in a hug "It's good to see you, Coal"  
  
It looked like the horse smiled, "It's only been seven days since we last sore each other though I am glad you missed me" A deep, strong voice greeted "It can talk" Harry exclaimed  
  
Jessyka pulled back from Coal and laughed, "Yes, he can"  
  
That was the first time Coal had noticed Harry and walked over to him "And whom might you be?"  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, Harry Potter," Coal said in a authoritive voice "I am Coal Skyeagle. I have been in the service of her fathers' family for the past hundred years since her great grandfather saved my life. I have been her guardian since her parents disappeared thirteen years ago. To make it easer on her and her twin sister, I got a wizard to give me a voice."  
  
"Didn't Jessyka have any family?"  
  
"Yes, she did. But thought it safer that she stay in Australia."  
  
Jessyka started getting annoyed and cut in before anyone could say anything else "If you two don't mind, I would like to get to Hogwarts by night fall."  
  
Coal whispered to Harry "She is a bit sensitive about her parent's disappearance." Harry nodded "Understandable"  
  
Coal knelt on the ground on the ground so Jessyka could mount up with Harry getting up behind her, Coal stood and started flying into the air, above the tress and just below the clouds and towards Hogwarts.  
  
"So, what do you think, Harry" Jessyka asked as turned to face him.  
  
"It's better then ridding a broom, but it's a little slower then I'm used too," Harry answered  
  
"What are you used too?"  
  
"A Firebolt."  
  
Jessyka grinned, "Are Firebolt is nothing. Show him, Coal"  
  
Coal laughed and went above the clouds, faster then lighting he went. Up and down, through the clouds and he even did a somersault. Then he went into a dead dive, straight for the ground. Faster and faster they went. 'They were going to hit the ground' went through both Harry and Jessyka's mind as they came closer to the ground. They were about to hit when Coal sharply pulled out and took a couple of steps then stopped.  
  
"We are here," Coal said smugly  
  
Jessyka's knuckles were white from gripping his main for dear life and her eyes had lost all colour and were wide as sauces. She just sat there trying to calm herself.  
  
Harry on the other hand, had been just hugging her waist. When hey had stopped, Harry had got down and walked around to face Coal.  
  
"That was wicked" Harry grinned  
  
"Thank-you, Harry" Coal said pleasantly  
  
Jessyka climbed down and fell to the ground "I'm going to installed seat belts and are emergency brake, for my peace of mind."  
  
Just then the front door burst open and Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Rubes Hagrid and Minerva MacGonagall come running out and down the stairs. "Here comes the stampede," Jessyka said as she stood up as the descending crowd came towards them.  
  
Sirius was the first to reach them and went straight to Harry and hugged him "Harry, are you alright? What are you doing here?"  
  
The rest arrived by then and MacGonagall was hugging Jessyka  
  
"She's your aunt" Harry said to Jessyka  
  
"Ah ha, I told you, you would know you"  
  
Hagrid was in deep conversation with Coal "So how long do your kind actually live?"  
  
Coal shook his head "Rules of our kind, were not aloud to tell humans."  
  
Lupin walked over to Harry and shook his hand "It's good to see you, Harry"  
  
"And it's good to see you" Lupin still looked as pale and sickly since the last time Harry saw him.  
  
"I hate to interrupt everyone. But I for one think we should continue this inside my office over some nice butterbeer and muffins" Dumbledore said as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder and lead the group inside. 


	2. Harry's at Hogwarts

Chapter 2  
  
Eight chairs were set up in a circle in the middle of the room but three were empty. Jessyka and MacGonagall had slowly followed the group to catch up on the last two years when they last saw each other.  
  
But Harry didn't know who filled the last.  
  
Once the one that were there had settled them selves Dumbledore looked kindly over to Harry "How have you been, my boy"  
  
Harry knew that Dumbledore was asking how he was dealing with last year's events. "I'm doing ok, but it still hurts."  
  
Dumbledore gave him a small smile "Quite understandable, Harry. That pain will always be there, but will lessen over time. Because time heals most wounds."  
  
Just then the door opened and Jessyka, MacGonagall and Severus Snape walked in, followed by a very familiar house-elf carrying a tray with butterbeer and muffins.  
  
"Harry Potter!" The house-elf exclaimed before throwing the tray into the air.  
  
Dobby run to Harry, jumped on his chest, which sent the chair backwards to the ground. Harry was laying were he fell and Dobby was sitting on Harry's chest "Harry came back to Hogwarts early. Dobby's very happy to see you, sir"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Dobby" Then Harry looked around the room.  
  
When Dobby had thrown the tray thrown the tray into the air everyone reacted. Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin and Snape who went to catch the butterbeer but collided with Jessyka and MacGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore was the only one who stayed in his chair and pulled out his wand and used Wingardium Leviosa to stop the tray from falling, then used Accio to bring the tray to the table. By the looks of it, Dumbledore was having a hard time trying not to laugh. "If you all want to take your seats, might we continue? While everyone was getting up and resuming their seats, Dumbledore walked over to Harry and lifted his seat back up with Harry and Dobby still on it. Dobby ended up sliding in Harry's lap.  
  
"I never new a house-elf could cause so much trouble, until now." Lupin said as he eased himself into the chair next to Harry. Sirius was on the other side of Harry. Followed by Jessyka, MacGonagall, Hagrid, Snap then Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, Dobby is one of a kind." Harry said as he looked down at the house- elf nestled in his lap.  
  
"Now, Harry, tell us why you are here."  
  
Harry looked over at Jessyka who nodded. "I was kicked out of the Dursley's and decided to come here and I ended up running into Jessyka who gave me a lift on Coal."  
  
"Why were you crashin' to the ground?" This came from Hagrid  
  
"That was my fault," said Jessyka "I asked Coal to show off a bit and ended up being the one to be showed off to"  
  
"Coal's a lot better then my firebolt. Can I use him instead of my broomstick for Quidditch?"  
  
Sirius and Lupin burst out laughing and almost falling out off their seats with it. Snape was shaking his head and hiding his smile and everyone else was smiling freely.  
  
Lupin was gasping for breath "You're just like your father."  
  
"And Lily." Sirius said, calming down "Defiantly Lily."  
  
Snape had also calmed down and was looking from Harry to Jessyka, reading their minds. Suddenly he had a look of pure hatred on his face and looked ready to kill. Sirius was the first to notice "Severus, what's up?" Sirius defences were up and was ready to fight if need be.  
  
Jessyka was studying Snape's face and smiled "Is that what I looked like when you told me, Harry?"  
  
"Pretty much" Harry said causally "But your eye turned black and you weren't shooting dagger"  
  
Everyone was looking at the three if they had grown another head.  
  
"Does this mean that my theory of you being a mind reader was correct?" Harry asked Snape innocently. Snape, amazingly, blushed which made him even more anger.  
  
"Will someone please explain what's going on between use three?" Lupin enquired.  
  
"I will tell," Jessyka said "But first tell me how much did you like Lily?"  
  
"Everyone loved Lily, Jessyka. What kind of a question is that?" Minerva asked.  
  
"That's all I need to know. Can I have everyone's wands please?"  
  
Complaints and protest came from each side of the room.  
  
"Why do you want our wands Jessyka?" Dumbledore asked calmly  
  
"I know my temper, I know Harry's. Snape over there can barely hold on to his, so this is just for safety. Harry?"  
  
Harry and Jessyka got up and collected everyone's wands and placed tem on the desk. Jessyka then wrote on some parchment and gave it to Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks. "Give this to them once we leave."  
  
Then Jessyka, Harry and Dobby run from the room down the stairs and out the secret door where the statue closed behind them.  
  
"Harry, can you show me to the owlery?"  
  
"Sure, this way." As they made there way down the hallway, Dobby said his good byes and went back to the kitchen. They paused for a moment when they heard a lot of shouting, then kept going but a little faster then before.  
  
In the owlery, Jessyka wrote a letter to her sister saying;  
  
Dear Katte,  
  
How are you? I'm good. I'm in England at the moment visiting Aunt Minerva. She well but has a few more lines since we last saw her  
  
There has been a lot happening here. There have been more sightings of Death Eaters, but it has been kept under wraps so not many people know and nearly everyone is ill prepared for an attack  
  
I ran into someone today (Harry Potter) and we're staying at Hogwarts at the moment and I was wondering if you would care to join us and lend us your ingenuity because I have a felling we might need it. I'll explain when you get here  
  
Your sister Jessyka  
  
As Jessyka was writing the letter, Harry was looking at the owls, whishing Hedwig was there. As he made his way down, an owl flow down onto his shoulder and bite his ear.  
  
"Ouch," Harry turned his head and looked at the owl "Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed  
  
Jessyka run down to Harry "Are you alright, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I'm great. Hedwig managed to escape the Dursley's"  
  
"What an intelligent owl. You're very lucky to have her."  
  
Hedwig puffed out her chest with pride  
  
"Can you deliver this for me Hedwig?"  
  
Hedwig squawked and held out her leg for Jessyka tied it to her before she flow away.  
  
"How long will it take for your sister to get here?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know. She moves around a lot. I hardly get to see her anymore. Last I heard from here she was in Greece on a vampire case."  
  
"Vampire"  
  
"She is happy with her job, so who is it for me to tell her what to do, just because I scared she might became one. Actually I think she wouldn't be much different if she did became one"  
  
Even though she said it in a sisterly banter, there was sadness in her eyes. "You miss her don't you" It was a statement not a question  
  
"So much that I don't know how I breathe sometimes."  
  
~~~~~  
  
After they left the owlery they went to the kitchen for something to eat. On their back from the kitchen they came upon the group in the entrance hall. Auguring.  
  
Dumbledore was standing off to the side trying not to laugh at their antics.  
  
They made their way over to him and asked him what they were auguring about.  
  
"All different things" Dumbledore said "They're auguring which one of them going to get Miss Granger. They're auguring who's going to get the Weasley's. They're auguring who's going into the forest to catch it out. They're auguring who's going to the Dursley's to get your stuff and who's going to get revenge on them.  
  
He said it so casually; that it sounded like this happened everyday.  
  
"I can resolve this" Jessyka said. She pulled out her wand and started to weave a spell. "Accio Potter Mebilarbus Belongings Waddasi." As she finished the spell there was a loud crash and the door burst open, bring in luggage, which land right in front of Harry. "One problem solved" Jessyka said as she put away her wand  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Thank you, Jessyka." He turned to the rest of them. "Now, Hagrid I want you check out the forest and see what you can find. Severus, I want you and Sirius to go and collect Miss Granger. Minerva, I want you and Remus to go collect the Weasley's" 


	3. New friends and old arrive at Hogwarts

Chapter 3  
  
For night it was still quite light with all the building lit up. The air was warm and comfortable as a white owl swooped down from the sky and into an open window of the motel. The owl arrival went unnoticed by the two occupants.  
  
The first was about five foot seven inches. A women of nineteen with long light brown hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were the colour of light blue that seemed to change at will  
  
The second was man of six foot five, with saggy light blond hair that reached his shoulders. He seemed pale and drained. And was clutching a bottle in his right hand. But was full of life.  
  
The couple seemed to be arguing about something  
  
".Leave me to my to my drink!" The blond man roared  
  
"I spent the last four months of my life tracking you down, so you wouldn't do something stupid, like kill yourself just because she broke up with you." This was equally heated as the mans response  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You know nothing about it, Rapunzel."  
  
"I have a pretty good idea. And stop calling me Rapunzel." She said animatedly  
  
He took two threaten steps towards her so that there was only a foot apart but she held her ground.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to call you, unpleasant child." His eyes started to glaze over.  
  
"Call me Katte, Spike or should I call you William the Bloody-Idiot." She looked at him rebelliously.  
  
His eyes flamed red. It happened so quickly, that Katte had no time to do anything as he graved her around the waist and pulled her up against him.  
  
"Do not cross me, Katte. I can only be pushed so far." He said in a low snarl as his mouth descended to her lips, crashing her to him as he ravished her lips to his pleasure.  
  
Katte struggled in his arms, trying to get free. One of his hands was on the back of her neck holding her mouth to his, his other was on the small of her back pushing her closer to him. Katte struggles slowly stopped as she was woven into his spell and started to kiss him back with a strong need pushing herself against him with a furious need that startled them both.  
  
They both jumped apart when an owl swooped them. Katte embarrassed with what she was doing went to stand on the other side of the room to separate herself from Spike as she read the letter she retrieved from the owl, her face flaming red. When she looked up again, Spike sat lazily in a chair near by with a smug look on his face.  
  
Katte had calmed herself enough to face him "The letter is from my sister she wants me to go to England."  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
"And you're coming with me."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A station wagon drove down the quite street. A man wearing black long- sleeved and black jeans drove the car. His hair was freshly washed and tied at the nape of his neck. Neck to him sat a big black dog.  
  
"How did I ever let him talk me into this?" The man complained. The dog snickered. "And how the hell did I get stuck with you?" The dog just shook his head.  
  
The car pulled up in front of a two-story brick house. In one of the upper rooms of the house a fifteen year old girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, sat in her room reading a book when she heard the door bell ring. "Coming" Hermione Granger called as she closed the book and run down stairs.  
  
When she opened the door Hermione's mouth dropped open "Professor Snape!" She exclaimed, both surprised to she him here and wearing muggle clothes.  
  
Then the black dog run past her into the lunge room, Hermione run after him. Snape stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
When Hermione got to the lunge room there was no sign of the dog but in the middle of the room stood Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius" Hermione smiled "What are you two doing here. together?"  
  
"Not by choice" Snape muttered from behind.  
  
"Severus, shut up. Harry was kicked out of the Dursleys and run into some trouble when he came to Hogwarts. And for safety's sake we thought it would be better if you stayed there to. By the way, where are your parents?"  
  
"They're at work, but I can leave a note. I'll go back  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lupin and McGonagall apperated in front of the Burrow where it seemed that all the Weasley children were gnomeing the garden.  
  
"In coming" Charlie yelled as a gnome flow strait towards them. But the two adults easily sidestepped it. Then made there way offer to the group  
  
"Sorry," Bill said as they reach them "Didn't see you there"  
  
"That's all right, Bill." MacGonagall said, "Is your parents in?"  
  
"Yes, there in the kitchen." Ginny answered  
  
"Thank-you" MacGonagall said before she went inside. Lupin remand wear he was.  
  
"How are you, Ron" Lupin inquired  
  
"Good, Prof.I mean, Lupin" Ron was surprised as the rest of them to see the best ex-professor of defence against the dark arts teacher. Bill and Charlie didn't know him but had heard a lot about him from there younger siblings.  
  
"Still up to your old tricks, boys?" he asked the twins  
  
"Of course," Fred replied  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked George  
  
"George," Percy reprimanded  
  
"What, I'm Fred" George said. Then the twins and Percy got into another argument.  
  
Lupin shook his head, "And as for your question, George, I'm here on Potter business.  
  
The front door open and Molly Weasley appeared "Get into the house and pack your bags."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Snape, Sirius and Hermione to the train station and went through the wall to nine and three-quarter were the Hogwarts Express waited with one charge. Lupin, McGonagall and the Weasley's were already they're loading their things on the train.  
  
Ron turned around just then and noticed the new arrivals "Hermione!" Ron called, then ran to her  
  
"Hi Ron" Hermione smiled making his heart flutter" I'm glad to see you"  
  
Ron gave her a big smile 'Don't get your hopes up, Ron' he said to himself 'when you tell her you love her it will be perfect and private'  
  
Ron cleared his throat "Do you know why were being taken to Hogwarts. The Adults want tell us much except that's it's for our safety"  
  
"It has something to do with Harry. I'm sure they'll tell us more when we get there"  
  
When they were all on the train, Sirius went to the front to drive the train. He put a new saying to 'petal to the metal'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jessyka just came out of the library when she heard a commotion down in the entrance hall. Going to investigate, Jessyka ended up on the top of the stairs looking down at the couple that had just arrived.  
  
The woman was the same height as her and the same eyes and hair, but that were the same looks ended for these twins.  
  
The other person was a man with short spike blond hair and had a pale look about him like he had been dead for a while.  
  
"Oh, please" Jessyka said to Katte, who turned when she spoke, "When I told you to get a guy in your life I didn't mean a nusverato."  
  
"Oh, this is coming from a girl who used to date one"  
  
Spike was looking back and forth with a big grin on his face. He was glad he let Katte drag him here. This was going to be an interesting stay with these twins.  
  
"We weren't dating, we just had a close friendship"  
  
"Yeah right, then what do you call that kiss"  
  
By now Jessyka was descending the stairs "A kiss that's it. Just a light friendly kiss"  
  
The last word was said when Katte and Jessyka were only a foot apart. They reached for each other and hugged  
  
"God, I've missed you," They said at the same time. Spike was a little disappointed that they weren't going to ripe each others heads off.but you can't have everything in death  
  
When they separated, Jessyka turned to Spike  
  
"You an enemy of Katte's?"  
  
Without hesitation "Yes, in a way"  
  
Jessyka held out her hand "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jess" Katte hit her on the shoulder  
  
A devilish grin came on his lips "Spike"  
  
Dumbledore and Harry had watched this confirmation from the dinning hall. A slight grin on their face that looked like the same as the other. If you had not meet them before you would swear they were related.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The train made one stop on the way to Hogwarts to pick up a female passenger in the middle of nowhere. With the help of Lupin, she boarded the train and they hugged.  
  
Snape's eyes roamed the nineteen year olds body as she was introduced to the others She had long curly hair with sky pale eyes. She was about five foot six and half inches with a nice figure and had one of the nicest smiles he had ever seen  
  
When Lupin was about to introduce them Sirius called him to the front of the train, while the others went into the compartment Snape stayed the women when he picked up her hand and lifted it to his lips "Severus Snape"  
  
Her smile brightened the room "Samantha Lupin, but everyone calls me Sam"  
  
"Sam it is then" A gleam had entered his eyes that made Sam a little nerves and uncomfortable around him.  
  
Sam quickly pulled he hand out of his and followed the others into the compartment. Snape stayed were he was for a moment, a slow smile coming to his lips. 'She quite nice. A pity that she's related to that werewolf but I think I can work my way around that.' When he entered the compartment a few minutes later he was his same old self  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Hagrid had come back from checking out the forest, which turned out to be clear.  
  
Dumbledore, Hagrid, Harry, Jessyka, Katte and Spike sat around a table in the dinning hall. Dumbledore was about to bring out the food but a loud squeak came from above as a small owl landed on the table with a letter in his beak  
  
"Hello, Pig" Harry said as he took the letter from him. Pig flew up and around in circles around the table  
  
Harry shook his head and opened the letter  
  
Hi Harry How are you? All of us will be at Hogwarts in a couple of hours. WHAT IS GOING ON? The adults want tell us a thing  
  
See you when we get there Ron  
  
Harry folded the letter and handed it to Dumbledore to read.  
  
"Hagrid, can you go to the station and pick up our guest with three carriages?"  
  
"Sure thin' professor"  
  
"I'll came with you, Hagrid" Jessyka said as she got up to go with him  
  
Katte protested, "You're not leaving me behind"  
  
Before another argument, Dumbledore cut in "We might as well all go" Spike grumbled but followed everyone as they left the room  
  
~~~~~  
  
Before the group had left, Jessyka and Katte had changed into their robes the same style as each other with long trailing sleeves and a V shaped neck and they had the same colours, purple and blue, but in opposite ways. Spike had been stubborn and kept his black leather duster on. Harry and Hagrid had put jackets on.  
  
They waited at the station all of ten minutes before the heard the train. When it came into view it was going very fast so when it stopped at the station a moment later they could hear a lot of people been thrown from their seats  
  
"Get of me" someone yelled  
  
"Ouch, watch it" another said  
  
"That's my foot"  
  
"Can someone help me?"  
  
"Sirius I'm going to kill you"  
  
"Stop complaining"  
  
"Watch your head"  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Let me out of here"  
  
"This was the best train ride yet"  
  
"Oh, shut up"  
  
"Watch your language "  
  
This and more came out of the train  
  
The first to appear out of the train was Ron who helped Hermione and Ginny out of the train and went over to Harry who meet them half way.  
  
Arthur Weasley steeped out next and helped Molly, Minerva and Samantha. Then came other rest of the Weasley's as well as Lupin who was nursing his jaw and Snape and Sirius who both had black eyes.  
  
Dumbledore and Hagrid made their way over to them and helped unload the trunks but Katte and Jessyka whit Spike not far behind had stayed in the shadows  
  
"Hay Katte, isn't that Samantha Lupin" Jessyka pointed out  
  
"Who?" Katte asked looking in that direction  
  
"Sam Lupin. She at the same grade school as we wear"  
  
"Good memory. Hay couldn't turn into a wolf or something"  
  
"A werewolf"  
  
"How can she turn into a vampire at will?"  
  
Both girls turned to see the vampire not five feet away.  
  
"I don't know" Jessyka said "Over the centuries some witches and wizards could turn into something or other naturally without the use of a potion"  
  
"How odd" Spike said  
  
"Hah, this coming from a vampire" Katte snapped  
  
Jessyka rolled her eyes and walked away as they went into another agreement. Jessyka walked over to Samantha who stood a little apart from the rest of the others  
  
"Hi Sam"  
  
"Hi Jess. I have to asked this but are those two an item or something because they differently look like they are"  
  
Jessyka doubled over with laughter "Don't let them hear you say that" She took a couple of breaths before continuing, "I'm surprised that you would remember us"  
  
Sam smiled "How could I forget the most troublesome kids in the school in the school. You two certainly kept the teachers on their toes"  
  
Jessyka shrugged "Well, it kept life lively"  
  
While Samantha and Jessyka talked Harry had just finished telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny what had happened what happened yesterday.  
  
"And that's just about it" Harry shrugged  
  
"Harry, how could you just trust Jessyka I mean by the looks of it she's ok but with what happened.how could you?" Hermione inquired  
  
"I don't know. There's something about her that can't help but like and trust. Even when she threatened to turn my aunt into a fly I could tell she might say thing like that but not really mean it." Then Harry went on to explain to them about Coal.  
  
Lupin, Snape and Sirius stood in a line with Dumbledore standing in front of them.  
  
"So which one of you wants to tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked  
  
The three of them looked at each other guiltily before turning back to Dumbledore. All of them felt like schoolboys again  
  
"I feel forward and hit my eye when the train stopped"  
  
"A foot landed in my eye"  
  
"I run into the door"  
  
Three excuses came out the same time making Dumbledore shake his head "Help with the luggage"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron slept in there room in Gryddindore Tower with Fred, George and Percy. Hermione slept in her room with Ginny, Katte, Jessyka and Samantha.  
  
Bill, Charlie, Lupin and Sirius slept in another room not far away. Snape, McGonagal, Dumbledore and Hagrid slept where they normally do and Molly and Arthur slept in a guest room.  
  
Around midnight Coal flow to the window of Hermione's room. The beating of his wings woke Jessyka from her light sleep.  
  
"Coal" Jessyka said sleepily "What is it?" She pushed open the window and looked out  
  
"The vampire wants to see you by the lake" He solemnly said  
  
Jessyka looked back into the room were Katte slept "But she's asleep"  
  
"Jessyka!" Coal reprimanded  
  
"Sorry" Jessyka said sheepishly. Coal went down a bit so when Jessyka claimed out of the window she only needed to push herself off the landing, on to his back. A few moments later Coal landed next to the lake were Spike waited on a rock  
  
Coal flow off again once Jessyka was off "So what's this about?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you about you about Katte"  
  
Jessyka smiled "What do you want you want to know"  
  
Spike sighed, "Why.why am I attacked to her? I've never felt like this before.dead or alive"  
  
Jessyka sat herself beside the rock and looked up at him "Maybe because she's part vampire and maybe your in love with her"  
  
Spike stared at her opened mouth, shuttering to get something disagreeable out about both observation but Jessyka continued  
  
"Centuries upon centuries a select few have been born with a power to change into something else. Three hundred years ago a school formed in Australia for these witch and wizards to help control their abilities, some permanently stayed as what the could turn into, some lost it, some can control it and turn into that thing when ever they want. The school is exactly like other wizardring schools except we start at the age of six and finish when we're twelve"  
  
"We?" Spike asked lifting an eyebrow  
  
Jessyka laughed "We. Yes, I can change into something as well"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not telling"  
  
"Well I don't believe I love her and I will prove it" Spike graved Jessyka by the shoulders and would have kissed her but a large green tail swung around and knocked Spike of the rock and into the lake  
  
"Cool off" and she walked away 


	4. The unconscious dragon and the language ...

Oh by the way I do not own any of these characters but J.K.Rowling does and I do not own the Buffy Character Spike. Sorry I have not put it on the first three chapters.  
  
A/N: Hi sorry to anyone how does not like Spike for the T.V. show Buffy the Vampire Slayer but one of my best friends Kate (Katte) want to be paired of with him. (you should she her reaction when she sees Spike. It's Loveable. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was the last week of the holidays and there had not been a dale moment. Everyone was having a lot of fun. One day it had rained and when it passed, Bill, Charlie, Jessyka, Katte, Samantha Percy, George, Fed, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had gone out side for some air when Jessyka picked up some mud and thrown it a Katte's back. Katte returned throw but Jessyka duck in time and it hit George squarely in the face. From there a huge mud fight had started  
  
When they had returned to the castle everyone was covered from head to toe in mud but then the adults sore them they were lectured for an hour making the mud dry on their skin making them fell uncomfortable  
  
Today the gang and Sirius and Lupin were planning Quidditch with Snape umpiring. On one team Harry was seeker, Sirius, Charlie and Ginny were chasers, Fred and Hermione were beaters and Jessyka as a keeper.  
  
On the other team Bill was seeker, Percy, Samantha and Lupin as chasers, George and Katte as beaters and Ron as keeper.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagal, Spike, Hagrid, Arthur and Molly watched from the stands, cheering on this weird game of Quidditch.  
  
An hour later the game was still on and the snitch had not been found  
  
The Hogwarts teachers had arrived and were surprised that Albus had not been there to greet them. Then they heard noise from the Quidditch field. Making there way over their way over to the field they saw a game was going on and went up into the stands. They were greeted by the watchers but went unnoticed by the players  
  
One hundred and thirty to ninety and Ron's team was winning. Ron had been a great keeper and it was very hard to get a ball passed him.  
  
Sirius passed the ball to Ginny who made her way down the pitch. A bladger came flying passed Harry from were he sat and headed form Ginny. She would have gotten knocked of her broom if Hermione hadn't moved fast and hit it out of the way were it went straight for Lupin who ducked.  
  
Harry then saw a flash of gold to the left were Jessyka hovered. Harry turned his broom and went speeding towards the end of the pitch  
  
Sirius had turned to see Harry going after the snitch when he noticed the other people in the stands and quickly flow to the entrance and change into his dog form.  
  
Bill had also noticed Harry sudden move and went in pursuit. Harry was zigzagging his way through the hops but come up short by Bill who blocked he's way. Harry divided down and went under him and come up holing the snitch  
  
A whistle blow "Game over" Yelled Snape "Potter's team wins"  
  
A loud applause sounded from the stands making everyone's head turn to see the Hogwarts teachers had returned  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three hours latter, the teachers, students and guest meet in the dinning hall for lunch and to plan for the year ahead. The teachers had been informed of what happened over the holidays and were a little disappointed the Dursley's weren't punished  
  
".and the girls" Dumbledore indicated to Jess, Sam and Katte "I think should stay on to help protect the student but they would have to look like there here to help out as not to alarm the students. Any ideas"  
  
Madam Pince the librarian spoke "They could come and work in the library with me. They could put away books and help students if they need it, so they would end up with a lot of time on their hands  
  
"Very well then. Now Madam Hooch will not be coming back this year so I asked Oliver Wood to come and teach. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Linda Stevenson who will be arriving shortly"  
  
Whispers were going around the room about a female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher even Peeves who was floating above them stopped what he was doing and stared at Dumbledore like he had lost his mind.  
  
Harry was happy and relieved at the thought of a female DADA teacher, it made it a little easier to breath.  
  
"The fifth year students O.W.L.'s will be done after the Christmas break." Dumbledore trailed as a noise from outside. The door opened and a witch with short reddish-brown hair in her mid-thirty's. A fifteen-year-old girl with strawberry-blond hair came up behind her with a seven-year-old boy.  
  
"Ah, Linda, good to see you please take a seat" Dumbledore greeted her "And who might these lovely children be"  
  
Linda put her arms around them "This is my daughter Alison and my son Conner. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about when I got your letter. Where will Conner stay if I take the job?"  
  
"He can stay with my family and I if you like?" Molly offered  
  
Linda smiled at Molly "Thank-you" then she and her children sat next to her. Lupin had to restrain himself from asking her to sit next to him though his eyes didn't stop devouring her.  
  
Dumbledore was going to start again when the door burst open and Coal charge towards Jessyka and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide open and she threw herself on his back and charge out  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Weasley's left with Conner that afternoon and the teacher had gone to settled in and plan for the year ahead.  
  
Dumbledore was left with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Alison. "Now. Alison, since you'll be starting school here now, you'll have to be sorted into a house. If you would come to my office?"  
  
"Can we come too?" Ron asked  
  
"If you want" And left of his office  
  
The teenagers sat down and Dumbledore walked to the self and took the sorting hat from it and placed it on Alison's head  
  
'Mmm, interesting. You have bravery and cunning, you a loyal to your friends and what you believe in. You'll be perfect in.'  
  
"Gryffindore" The Sorting Hat yelled aloud and was taken off.  
  
The watchers sagged in relief. Then heavy feet sounded outside and Hagrid came in "Professor, can I talk to you in the entrance hall?"  
  
"Certainly, Hagrid."  
  
When the door was closed Harry turned to Alison "Welcome to Gryffindore"  
  
Alison turned to see them all smiling faces looking at her. "Your all in .Gryffindore, is it?"  
  
"Yes" said from all  
  
The door open and admitted McGonagal "Harry I wont you to be Quidditch Captain."  
  
"Okay" he said slowly  
  
"And we will need a keeper, two beaters and three chasers. And after seeing your friends play I think they could fill in some of the places." Everyone looked startled "Mr Weasley I want you to be our keeper." Ron's surprised turned into a bright smile "Miss Weasley you can be a chaser" Ginny nodded and blushed "And Miss Granger a beater" Hermione mouth was hanging open. "Miss Stevenson, I heard that you played chaser at your old school. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, I was but."  
  
"Then you are chaser" McGonagal stood and left. They all turned to each other and shrugged and went to Gryffindore Tower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Dumbledore arrived in the entrance hall Jessyka had just come in cradling a bundle in a blanket in her arms  
  
"I found him like this under a pile of rubble which used to be a house"  
  
Dumbledore hurried over and pulled back the blanket that covered his face. A pale, blond teenager laid unconscious in her arms  
  
"Draco" He whispered  
  
Dumbledore lifted Draco out of Jessyka arms and rushed to the hospital wing with Jessyka on his heals  
  
"Lucas has gone to far this time" Dumbledore growled, which sent a shiver down her spine  
  
~~~~~  
  
A black dog jumped through the portrait door and Sirius come into the common room where Harry sat alone.  
  
"Still awake" Sirius stated  
  
Harry looked up from the flames to the towering figure above  
  
"What's going on, Sirius?"  
  
"What do you mean what's going on. Nothing is going on"  
  
"I sense something, Sirius. What's going on?"  
  
Sirius sighed, "Jessyka returned with are unconscious Malfoy. Dumbledore says it's the Crucatus Curse and he might not ever wake up.  
  
"I'm going to see him"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stood at the end of the bed looking at the sleeping figure. Everyone had gone to bed ages ago and Sirius had stayed in the tower to tired to come.  
  
Harry knew Voldimort did this to Draco. He could feel his presence on him. Harry got an idea and went to wake the other.  
  
"Ron. Ron, wake up" Harry pulled Ron's covers off  
  
Ron blurry eyed, sat up "What is it Harry?"  
  
"Get dressed and meet me in the common room" And he walked out  
  
Hermione wake up" Harry shook her shoulder "Hermione"  
  
Hermione rolled over and looked up at Harry "Harry, what are you doing here?" "I'll explain downstairs. Now get up" Then he left the room  
  
A few minutes later all three of them sat in the common room "Ok, Harry. Were up. Now what is it?" Hermione asked  
  
"Draco's here."  
  
"What!" Ron exclaimed "Where! Why!"  
  
"In the hospital wing. He's unconscious. Voldimort."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
".Used the Cruciatus Curse on him till he passed out. The teachers think he might not ever wake up"  
  
"So"  
  
"Ron. You-Know-Who did this to Draco and Harry wants to help him." Hermione reprimanded, "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"I want to go and read up on magical comers and the Cruciatus Curse and see if there is a spell or potion that could wake up Draco. He maybe a prick and a spoiled brat but no one deserves to be hurt like that"  
  
Ron gave in "Oh, very well. Lets go to the Library."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ron slammed the book shut "Nothing in Magical Health. Harry it's as been almost three hours and it's nearly dawn can't we go back to bed?"  
  
"He's right, Harry. If there was something we would have found it by now" Hermione closed her book that she was reading "We even looked in the restricted section and found nothing" She sighed, "It's a useless cause."  
  
Harry got up and took a book back to its self. He didn't know why but he looked up to the top self and it looked like there was a book missing and there wasn't any space before.  
  
He pulled over the ladder and claimed up but a book wasn't missing it was just small like a novel. Pulling it out the cover read Gordric Gryffindore. Harry opened it and there was only blank pages inside. Not even dates. 'I wonder if it is like Tom Riddles diary' Harry closed the book and claimed down the ladder then went to sit next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Look what I found" He showed them the book  
  
Ron's brow found "A blank book"  
  
"It's blank inside but read the front cover"  
  
Hermione shook her head "Harry there is no writing on the front but some symbols I can't make out"  
  
Harry sounded confessed "But I can read it."  
  
"What does it say then?  
  
"Gordric Gryffindore. I thought it could be like riddles diary." Harry graved a quill from the table and opened the book. Ron's hand stayed Harry's "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Harry looked straight into Ron's eye "Yes" he moved Ron's hand and wrote:  
  
'I am Harry James Potter'  
  
Nothing happened. The words just stayed on the page. Harry shrugged "It was worth are try"  
  
As he closed the book he saw the words struggling to sink in. Harry quickly opened the book again and saw the words were replace with different writing.  
  
'I am Gordric Gregory Gryffindore'  
  
"Cool" Ron said  
  
"I love his writing" Hermione said both her and Ron could now read  
  
'What manner of man are you?' Gordric wrote  
  
Harry wrote back 'A fifth year student at Hogwarts'  
  
'A student' Gordric paused in writing 'of what house?'  
  
'Of Gryffindore with my friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger'  
  
'Weasly is an old wizardring name but Granger I have not heard before'  
  
Hermione snatch the book and quill out of Harry's hand 'I was muggle born' She wrote in it  
  
'Ah. I always found the muggle born to be the best of students.' Hermione blushed at that  
  
'You blush lovely at my comment'  
  
Hermione gasped and dropped the quill "He can see us"  
  
'See and hear you, friends' Ron's mouth dropped open  
  
"How?" Harry barely choked out  
  
'On my dying day I put all my memories, thoughts, knowledge and soul into this book so when my true heir come and found it he or she would bring my sprit back to life so I can once again help the students of Hogwarts but my heir has never came.until now. You, Harry Potter, are my heir."  
  
"What! I can't be I.I."  
  
'You read the gold writing on the front. Did you not?'  
  
"Yeah" Harry said slowly  
  
'As clear as day?'  
  
"Yeah"  
  
'And you friends could not?'  
  
"No, we couldn't" Ron said  
  
'I did a spell so that it was the language of the lion, my symbol. When I spoke it no one new what I was saying the just heard a lion growling. But you Harry, my heir can'  
  
The three of the sat in silence absorbing what they had just learned  
  
"How do I go about bring your soul back?"  
  
'With certain ingredients and the of your friends and my instructions'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione put away the books they had left out and went back to the common room were they made a list of supplies of what they will need for the potion.  
  
A large cauldron A hair of a loin Mugwart Powdered root Dragon's blood Tealeaf A strand of Harry's hair A bezul An eagle's feather Harry's blood  
  
"That's what we need?" Harry asked  
  
'Yes'  
  
"Great. All we need to do is steal most of this from Snape's office. Get the tea leafs from Professor Sinistra. And find a large cauldron." Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Yep. Ron, you get the tealeaf from. Hermione can you."  
  
"I'll get the stuff from Snape's office as usual"  
  
"And I'll get a cauldron from the kitchen and we'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."  
  
~~~  
  
When Harry came into the kitchen the house-elf were busy preparing breakfast but not busy enough not to notice Harry. He was surrounded by house-elves offering him juice and breakfast food.  
  
"No, no, I don't want that. I just want a large cauldron." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the house-elves rushed off to get one.  
  
A large cooking cauldron came into view carried by Dobby and some others. Harry left the kitchen with them in toe.  
  
~~~  
  
The house-elves left the cauldron the door of outside of the bathroom and left. Harry dragged it inside and waited for Ron and Hermione to show up.  
  
"Who there?" Someone sobbed from a cubical.  
  
"Hello, Myrtle. It's Harry"  
  
"Harry" Myrtle came through the closed door and noticed the cauldron "Oh, you come here to do another potion. You never come to see me" Then she went back through door and into the toilet Harry just shook his head  
  
A few minutes later Ron and Hermione come in together  
  
"What took you two so long"  
  
"I had to hide from a lot of teachers," Ron grumbled  
  
"I had a lot of things to carry" Hermione stated  
  
"Sorry. I think we should do this in the chamber so no one will see"  
  
"Good idea" Ron agreed. Hermione didn't like it but agreed anyway.  
  
Harry walked over to the sink with the fake snake and imagined it was real "Open" he hissed parsltoung  
  
The sink and wall moved to reveal a passage into the ground. "I'll go first, then push in the cauldron" Harry jumped down. "Okay" he yelled once he had landed at the bottom "Send it down"  
  
A few moments later the cauldron crushed down. Ron and Hermoine and on top of it as soon as it hit the ground. Harry concealed his grin behind his hand. The way Ron and Hermione landed was definitely an unforgettably moment. Hermione had landed on her back with Ron on top of her, staring into each other's eyes before the realised they weren't alone and quickly separated. Harry couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. 


	5. Awakering the spirt and the dragon

Chapter 5  
  
The continents in the cauldron had been boiling for over an hour now and the time was now seven am and they were all hungry. Harry took the book out of his pocket and opened it  
  
"Okay, what do we do now? Because we're all staving"  
  
What came out of the book was a deep neck throaty laugh (A book has a throat?) "It's simple. Put the book into the cauldron and come back tonight."  
  
"That's it?" Ron said as his stomach grumbled  
  
"Yes. Go eat." The voice grinned  
  
Harry shrugged and placed the book in the cauldron and watched disappear into the liquid.  
  
"Come on, Harry" Hermione called over her shoulder as she climbed up the ladder  
  
"Coming" And follower Ron and Hermione out of the chamber of secrets and into the girls toilet  
  
~~~  
  
Harry sat in silence, while everyone talked and laughed through out the day, all around him. Everyone had not notice that something was bothering him.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry went back to the chamber of secrets in the afternoon after he had told his friends that he was going to go to bed and they let him go with no questions asked because of the night they had.  
  
When he had reached the bottom their was no light except for the fire ate the bottom of the cauldron which he walk to know. No bubbles, no discolouring, just a smooth clear surface. He could see the wand at the bottom still as perfect as it went in.  
  
It must not have worked  
  
Harry was just about to turn around when a hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around to see a man with long golden brown hair that went past his shoulders, dark brown eyes, a solid face. He was about six foot four inch and .see though?  
  
"You and your friends have done well with thy potion. It hath worked successfully" The deep rich voice was the same from the book  
  
"Gordric?" Harry looked bewailed  
  
He smiled "Yes"  
  
"How.is.it that your."  
  
"See though?" Gordric supplied helpfully  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I am a ghost, Harry, however one that was made from a spell thus I am coloured and can be solid if I choice save for in every other way I'm a ghost  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron were returning to Gryffindor tower after dinner to find Harry coming up a connecting corridor with a medieval looking man that was wearing a chain mail  
  
"Harry" Hermione called to him  
  
"Hey, Hermione, Ron" He stopped in front of them once he had reached them. "I would like to introduce to you Gordric Gryffindor"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jessyka, Katte and Samantha were given rooms next to each other around the corner of the library. The front part of the room was an office and sitting area that was connecting doors to each others rooms  
  
Katte had the room on the right, Jessyka in the middle and Samantha on the left. Katte and Samantha were still putting the finishing touch to their rooms. Jessyka had already done that and was standing out side her door with her wad out.  
  
She must of reached some sort of decision, muttering a spell under her breath and moved her wand up and down as if she was painting it  
  
When she stepped back it was a picture of a small field with a forest behind it; clouds were in the sky moving slightly. In front of the field were flowers of all different muggle and wizardring kind  
  
The was moment in the forest and a Minotaur came charging out. Getting closer and closer till he was standing right in front of Jessyka  
  
"Jessyka" The Minotaur bowed before her  
  
"Alec" Jessyka smiled to the bull like creature "It is good to see you again"  
  
Jessyka then went to Katte's door and did the same spell and motion to her door. Katte's picture was in the sky; angles (both male and female) had horns in their head and spiked tails, halos and wings. They flew around laughing and talking to each other. Jessyka lightly laughed as one of the demon angles was pushed of the cloud and out of the picture  
  
Jessyka walked past her own door were there were now a centaur and a unicorn (as well as the fallen angle). She waved to them and went to Samantha's door. Large flowers filled the door like a forest with doxy's, Gnomes, fairies and other small creatures. Most were sitting on the flowers or climbing up and down the storks  
  
Jessyka returned to her own office (were the door opened automatically to her presence) and into her bedroom were a big black dog laid on the queen sized bed. Jessyka gave him a annoyed glare and shook her head  
  
"Sirius, you mat is in the office next to the door so when it opens you get squeezed" "Ouch" Sirius now lay on his stomach in his human form "That's not a nice thing to say to your room mate"  
  
"I agreed for you to stay here as my pet dog so you could see Harry all year round. But I'll be dammed if you stay in my bedroom. Now into my office" Jessyka pointed to the open door.  
  
Sirius sighed and crawled off the bed and headed to the door. Jessyka stepped to the side so he could get past, which he did but he didn't go though instead he closed the door and turned to Jessyka  
  
Jessyka realised to late about Sirius intentions cause in the next second she was enveloped into his arms and was being kissed  
  
Jessyka's hands went to Sirius chest only not to push away as he first thought but to clung on to his shirt to keep her legs from buckerling  
  
Sirius grinned slightly and tightened his hold oh her while deepening the kiss. Sirius reluctantly lifted his head to come up for air. He looked down at the figure in his arms and grinned happily. Jessyka was breathing deeply and her eyes were still closed  
  
Then he noticed that she had dark rings under her eyes. Sirius lifted he into his arms and placed her in the bed, removed her shoes and put the covers over her. He then laid down next to her on top of the covers, wrapped an arm around her waist and the both feel asleep fully dressed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was lucky that Sirius and Jessyka were in a deep sleep so the did not here the goings on in the next room.  
  
Katte and Spike were having another argument.  
  
"You can't stay in here at night!"  
  
"We're sharing the room! So I can bloody well come I here any time I please!" "No you don't. You sleep in here during the day time and I get it at night. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM"  
  
Spike shook his head and lent on the wall, crossing his arms and legs 'She looks great when she's angry'  
  
Katte took out her wand "Venda Cospase" She yelled. Spike disappeared out of the room and into the tallest tower of Hogwarts  
  
"Now for a good nights sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gordric were in the Hospitable Wing standing around Draco's bed. Harry had told Gordric his life and what was happening now  
  
"Harry take out thy wand" Harry did as he was instructed "And repeat Aninus Puer Subsantia"  
  
Harry repeated the spell and slowly small golden star come out of his wand and coved Draco's form head to toe and seeped into his body  
  
Every so slowly Draco's eyes fluted open and Gordric disappeared.  
  
Draco lay seeing nothing will his body ached all over. Then his sight cleared. Weasel, The Mudblood and Scare head was standing around his bed.  
  
"Arrrr" Draco bolted up into sitting position making everyone jump back.  
  
Ginny and Alison were down the hall when the heard a yell and come running Draco put his head in his hands and groaned. Waking up to see you enemies is not the best thing to see. Then his memories come flooding back  
  
He was walking past the library and he heard voices coming out. Draco opened the door ever so slightly to see in side. The Dark Lord stood in the middle of the room with some other Death Eaters standing around him. Draco was about to leave when he heard his favourite professors name mentioned  
  
".he has pertraded us for the last time. Severus Sanpe can no longer live" "How do you want us to kill him, My Lord?"  
  
Draco sneered, 'Wormtail, that sleazy little git' Draco hated him  
  
"He'll come to us. To spy for the old man. Then his mine."  
  
Draco closed the door, turned and run down the hall to the stairs and down to the first floor. Just as he had reached the bottom Voldimort apperated in front of him  
  
"Going some were young Malfoy?"  
  
He didn't have time to reply before the Crucatus Curse hit him then everything went blank.  
  
Now as he opened his eyes again he realized he was at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.  
  
"Draco?" It was Potter 'Why the hell is he using my first name' "Draco, are you all right?"  
  
Ginny and Alison burst into the room at that moment "What's going on?" Alison asked  
  
Ginny sore the figure in the bed "And what's Malfoy doing here?"  
  
"Jessyka brought him here. Merlin knows why" Ron answered.  
  
Draco was looking at the strawberry blond like all his troubles had disappeared "I don't believe we've meet. He held out his hand towards her "Draco Malfoy"  
  
She took his hand "Alison Stevenson" Before she could take her hand away. Draco brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Alison blushed  
  
"Okay, brake it up" Ron said angrily  
  
Draco sighed but let go of Alison's hand "What do you mean Jessyka brought me here? Who's Jessyka?"  
  
"Jessyka got news of your house was demolished."  
  
"What!"  
  
Harry continued "And she brought you here when she found you, only you weren't hurt but you were unconscious by the Cruciatus Curse"  
  
"That part I remember"  
  
"Why did Voldimort."  
  
"Harry" Ron scolded  
  
".do that to you?"  
  
"How do you know it was him"  
  
Harry lifter his hand to his scare "He leaves a distinctive presence " Harry looked like he was going to say something else but didn't  
  
Draco got annoyed at this "Spit it out, Potter"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "Fine. Why would he do this to the son of his leading man?"  
  
Draco, surprisingly wasn't offended "My father is a follower, nothing important. Wormtail and some woman have got his most attention."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ah, Harry. I hate to brake up this bonding secession but the adults will start to wonder were we are if we don't go down to breakfast." Hermione stated  
  
"Right. Hungry Malfoy" Ginny asked  
  
"You expect me to go down to breakfast in PJ's  
  
Alison pointed her wand at him "Alocor Enxa" Draco's PJ's top turned into a black long sleeved shirt, flipping of the covers his bottoms were black jeans and he was also wearing black sneakers.  
  
"Not Bad" Draco commented slipping of the bed 


End file.
